The Dark Spirit
by zoopdedo
Summary: When the Spirit Portals opened, change did not only come to mankind, but to the spirits as well. A young dark spirit story of her experience.
1. Su's Day

** A/N:. um, AHEM, WELL MY DEAR READERS, THIS IS ONLY BUT THE BEGINNING. (says in a medieval tone).. ENJOY:D...OOHHH WAIT WAIT WAIT, I DON'T OWN LOK and rated T for violence. phew. k. Enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>Suyin Beifong was definitely having one of the best days she's ever had in quite some time. It was a month after the fall of her failed protege, Kuvira. The very thought of Kuvira in her mind almost changed the way the day was looking for her.<p>

_NO, no, today is a good day_ she thought, _breath in, breath out, in, and out_. She couldn't help but feel a little guilt rise in her stomach before her breathing exercises pushed it back down.

"Today is a wonderful and relaxing day, and I am going to enjoy it" she muttered as she massaged her fingers over the temples of her head. For the past month, Suyin was the definition of stress. With Republic City needing rebuilding and Ba Sing Se's government needing fixing, Suyin hardly had time to even sleep. She had been joked at by her sister Lin as being the sleepless nightmare every time she walked into her office. Finally, after sleepless nights of signing documents and days where she had binged on coffee, she was allowed to step down from her high responsibility and return to her home in Zaofu. Although she would still have documents to look over and many more responsibilities to carry out, at least she could do it in her own house.

At the moment, Suyin was taking a stroll through Zaofu's streets, tilting her head in acknowledgement every once in a while when a fellow citizen walking by would recognize her as the head of the metal clan and give a light bow.

It was near evening and to her pleasure, her family was to come around midnight. Hearing this, she decided taking a walk through the streets of her city would do her good. Sighing thoughtfully, she found herself thinking of the joy she was to have with her family when they arrived.  
>Her sweet daughter Opal, already on her way to becoming a master airbender. Huan, the passionate son of hers already starting to sell his artwork all around the world. Then there were the twins, Wei and Wing, spreading their idea of the newly developed game they had created. And of course, her eldest son, Baatar Jr., newly released from jail (under her orders of course) and already making drastic changes in the rebuilding of Republic City. Her husband Baatar was on his way back from an important meeting from the Fire Nation, and her sister Lin had also surprisingly agreed to come as well.<p>

_Probably ordered to by the president_ Su thought smugly as she let out a grin.

Lost in her thoughts, Suyin didn't even realize where she had come to. Staring ahead, she saw the marker point of the guards, signaling the edge of Zaofu. The once proud metal dome that had stood proudly beckoning Zaofu as the safest place in the world had been torn out of their roots, revealing a beautiful, yet thick and probably dangerous forest.

She looked at the sun and guessed that she had a few more hours before nightfall. Feeling the daredevil side of her come back to life, she began to concoct a plan as she strided casually up to the guards.

"Evening, I presume everything is looking well", she said switching out of her relaxed voice to a more authoritive voice.

"Yeeees", one of the guards replied, raising a confused eyebrow, wondering as to why the head of the metal clan was even near the outskirts of the city. Quickly remembering his place, he gave a stiff bow, only pausing to glare at the confused guards behind him signaling for them to bow as well. Rushing to cover their mistake, they each gave light bows, some managing to bang their heads against each other's armor.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary ma'am", another replied.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, I have decided to take a small walk outside the borders of Zaofu", walking by them as she said this. "It's just part of my stress techniques given to me by my doctor! Eat healthy, get some fresh air, meditate, right?" she asked threatingly to a random guard as she walked by.

"Right", the guard squeaked under her fiery glare. Managing to swallow his embarrassment, he quickly added in a much deeper voice,

"Would you like an escort ma'am?"

Everyone knew it was a stupid question. Suyin Beifong, daughter of the legendary creator of metalbending Toph Bifong, needing an escort. There were snickers in the background as Su gave a sincere smile to the blushing guard and gave the polite answer of a simple 'no thank you' and walked off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Su had been walking for about 20 minutes observing the nature around her. She sighed in peace, breathing in the fresh air of the forest, allowing herself to be in harmony at last. There was no one telling her what to do, breathing over her shoulder every second, or asking annoying questions about bananas. Yes, bananas.<p>

"Sometimes, people could just be so overwhelming", she thought. Sighing again, she stopped walking and allowed herself to close her eyes and expand her seismic senses, permitting her to see farther than her eyes could see. She could feel the heartbeats of animals all around her. Badgermoles and their cubs scuttling in nearby mountains, koala sheep grazing in nearby plains, wolfbats scuttling in caves searching for food, and...aaaand, the heartbeat of...a child?

_Wait, what? _She opened her eyes roughly, only to close them again in an attempt to find the same heartbeat again. After successfully pinpointing the heartbeat, she quickly, yet quietly, made her way to the child. Using her seismic senses, she quickly concluded that the kid was definitely alone, disregarding the fuana's near the child's location.

As far as Suyin was concerned, no one lived in these woods. It's not that it wasn't allowed, it was more of that people preferred to live in a safe and secure city like Zaofu than a forest.

At last, she quietly hid behind a tree, fully well aware of the child's presence in the small opening behind the tree. Not wanting to startle the child, she silently peeked from behind the tree, only to watch the most adorable scene ever to take place.

* * *

><p>Olla was starving, literally. It had been almost a month since she had escaped the lab and found herself in the middle of a forest. Weeks went by without food and her wounds soon grew infected. Her spirit energy however was able to help keep her alive by giving her the energy she needed to find food and shelter. Though by the third week with no food, her body was ready to give in. It was by luck she was able to find the apple tree. Once Olla spotted it, she quickly attacked it, devouring almost a fourth of the tree's sustenance then and there. Yet after a huge stomach ache, she learned to control her food intake.<p>

At the moment, Olla was sitting in a small clearing munching on an apple. The sun was angled in a position to which the grass around her was almost sparkling. Olla had grown fond of this spot; it was near the apple tree and had an almost magical feel to it thanks to the suns glittering. It reminded her of home.

Suddenly behind her, the bushes rattled. Olla immediately jumped up, squeaking with surprise while tripping over her foot. She instantly stood up and got into her fighting stance. Her powers could not be summoned for probably another month due to lack of food and energy. She knew whatever was in those bushes would probably defeat her, but didn't mean she wouldn't go down without a fight. Thinking of being in a cage almost made her start crying again, but her thought were soon interrupted when the head of a small fuana poked its head out of the bush. Next came a mother fuana's head.

Giggling in delight, Olla picked up the apple she had been eating and fed it to them without any hesitation. Although Olla was still in the stages of recovering from starvation, she didn't care. Being the naturally born gentle seven year old she was, no thought gave her more happiness than feeding these fuzzy creatures that had happened to approach her.

Suddenly, the creature's heads looked up in alarm. Turning around, they quickly sprinted away from the newly arrived presence. Frowning in confusion, Olla turned around to see what had caused the fuana's to run away. When she looked, she was greeted with her worst nightmare. A human.

Olla's eyes widened in terror and she gave a scream of terror. With no other second thought, she quickly stood up and started to run. Unfortunately, her food deprived body could still hardly even mange a jog.

What hardly started as a run quickly ended with her tripping on a root and slamming her head onto a rock. The last thing she felt were soft hands caressing her dirty face. Darkness soon engulfed her vision, and the world went black.

* * *

><p>Su did not expect for what just happened to have happened. What she was expecting was a face lit up with delight and a happy child running towards her savior, more precisely, Suyin. She was most definitely not expecting a scream, or terror filled eyes, and especially not an attempting to run away child only to trip two seconds after she started and get knock out.<p>

Blinking out of her confused thoughts, Su withdrew her hands from the child's face and presumed to pick up the youngster when something stopped her. Feeling with her metalbending, she discovered an inch thick of metal starting from the child's chest to her upper waist.

"This kid is just full of surprises", Su muttered as she metalbent the armor like plating from the child's body, slipping it carefully from under the kids shirt and then proceeding to throw it far from the child. Under the metal was gauze, wrapped in the same areas the metal was.

Curiosity burned like fire through Su's mind to see what was under the gauze, but soon died down as she noticed the increase in blood coming from the child's , Su bent a sharp piece of metal from her shirt collar and cut off one of her arm sleeves. She then wrapped the sleeve around the kids head and secured it tightly.

Scooping the child carefully in her arms, one arm under the child's legs, and the other under her neck, with the child's head resting snugly on her chest, she quickly took off in the direction of her city. She was amazed at how light the kid was, allowing Su to run faster to get help. What Su didn't understand was why this kid, clearly deprived of food, would even think to give away the food she was eating to the fuana's. It just didn't make sense.

"This is one weird kid", she muttered as she neared closer to her city. Fully aware that her day was officially ruined, Su let out a small groan. She couldn't help but take it back though when she glanced down at the gentle face of the strange child.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!:D:D:D...sniff, I LOVE YOU KUVIRA!<br>**


	2. Olla

Only one thought ran through her mind. Run. Run as fast as possible. She saw what they did; she saw what happened to those who were caught. She had seen her mother slaughtered, her father dissected, her sweet older brother torn apart. Those who disobeyed orders were beaten, but those who dared escape were given worse than torture.

But none of that mattered; she needed to feel the sun on her back again, the wind in her face, the grass in her toes. The seven year old ran through the underground halls as the sirens wailed in her ears, signaling she had been found out. She could sense them looking for her, wondering how she escaped, only to discover the dead scientists; their faces still expressing looks of horror. Doors clawed through, windows smashed, an endless trail of destruction that would soon lead to her.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she ran, she stumbled, scraping her knee. She quickly got back up and continued to run as she heard fast approaching footsteps.

She didn't want to hurt anyone, her mother had specifically instructed her not to use her powers against the humans, no matter what. No matter how much torture her family endured, each were instructed not to ever harm the humans. But a seven year old could only take so much, after watching her family slaughtered before her eyes, hearing their screams of torture fill her head, she just couldn't take it anymore. She was chosen out of her family to live, to be further experimented on. However the rest of her family were to dissected, taken apart to be researched upon by the humans.

When the spirit portal was opened, spirits were free to roam the human world. Dissipate in and out of the human world to the spirit world, or pretty much whenever they felt like. However, her parents were kicked out into the human world, no longer being able to disperse through objects or back into the spirit world; banished as you may say. It was agreed on by the Spirit council due to her parents forbidden love.

She was a dark spirit, a demon as the scientists called her. Her species, mixed. The scientists always said to her how special she was. They told her never had a dark spirit and a light spirit ever mated before. She had taken after her father, a vicious breed of the dark spirits. Her brother had taken after their mother, a kind, yet powerful light spirit.

The powers for the offspring were untold of. They chose her to live since they all agreed the dark spirits were more powerful than the light spirit. She would do great things, cause great happiness to the humans, save lives, keep peace, help the weak. They told her this, as she watched her family scream in agony. They told her this knowing she would never understand why. They told her this, as she felt her childhood crumble to ashes, locked in a cage crying herself to sleep. They told her this as they experimented on her, yelling over her cries and pleas to stop.

Her hatred grew, her powers grew, her love...never faded.

At six years old, to her captor's glee, she could successfully control her powers. They never knew the past two years they had her in captivity that she had already mastered her powers. It was her mother's wish for her not to harm the humans. They all could have escaped the grasps of the humans if killing were an option. But they didn't, and her family was soon captured and secured, unable to escape even if killing were an option.

But no more, she committed the deed; she broke what her mother had taught her so long. She killed and it would soon regret. But for now, she was free. Her name, is Olla.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ..and BAM! phoo. sorry for grammar mistakes and, um, amatur writing I guess...aaand...I dunno..., umm...hope to see you in next chap and all...ummmm...MMMMM.., OH YES BY JOE(again, medieval accent)... reviews and criticism are appreciated!:D I'll update soon!**


	3. Disappear

Lin was having one of the worst days of her life. Currently, she was riding in the backseat of a satomobile in Zoafu heading towards her sister's house, or as she thought of it, her sisters palace. She couldn't believe the nerve of the president. Here she was taking a vacation when Republic City was still recovering from Kuvira's attack. Not to mention the usual gangs and criminals who were taking advantage of Kuviras attack and terrorizing the city even further. Luckily, she had that Mako kid to take over while she was out. Then there was the avatar, just arriving back from her own vacation, and the new air nation...maybe a small break for her wouldn't do any harm.

_Still_, she thought scornfully, _the president must have been drunk or something when he gave me decided to send me to this place_. Frustrated she crossed her arms in anger. "HEY DRIVER!" she yelled, "HOWS ABOUT PICKING UP THE SPEED EH? IM GETTING OLD BACK HERE!"

The terrified driver merely gave a nod of acknowledgment and proceeded to tapping on the gas, unsure of whether or not to disobey the law or the Chief of Police herself. Lin only sighed and decided to get into a more comfortable position in her seat. She nearly closed her eyes until something caught her attention out the window.

Suyin, holding what appeared to be a bundle of laundry in her hands, emerging from a healer's house.

It was a quick glance as the satomobile passed by her, but she immediately sensed something was wrong, considering the fact that it was past midnight and how Su was never one to be late when it came to family.

Turning to the driver, she yelled, "STOP!" in an unnecessarily loud manner. Frightened, the driver stomped on the brakes, causing him and Lin to jerk forwards. He glared at her in an annoyed manner, expecting some sort of explanation, but her only response was "Don't go anywhere" as she opened the door quickly jumping out. Su's face lit up with joy as soon as she caught sight of Lin.

_Let the interrogation begin_, she thought as she walked with a frown towards her sister. Whatever her sister was up to, it was definitely going to take some prying to know.

* * *

><p>Su was exhausted. The girls healing took almost five hours to finish, and to top it off, the healer had insisted on her staying with the child the whole time. She told her that if the child woke, it would be Su that would need to comfort the girl. So there she was, with no means of communication in the healer's house, her family probably worried sick since they all knew how Su was not one to be late for family.<p>

Finally, the healer had finished and gave the overall report. Apparently, the child was in the red zone of starvation and would need to be watched day and night until out of it. On top of that, there was internal bleeding, cracked ribs, bruises, and infected cuts.

"All that has been healed of course!" the healer had mentioned to her happily. "Oh, except for the starvation of course, that needs time," she said smiling.

_It was no wonder the healer took so long_ she had thought at the time. They had also discovered a long scar running from one palm of the child's hand, assumingly crossing over the kids back, and ending at the other palm of the child's hand. _Whatever the kid had been through, it probably wasn't good_ she thought as she walked out of the healer's house.

The girl was still knocked out, the healer had told her that the energy in the child was very weak and that she wouldn't wake for another hour or so. Until she did wake, the healer had then instructed her that taking off the gauze wrapped around the child's body was not permitted. Until then, the healer, nor Su, had a clue as to what was under the gauze. The healer refused to butt into the child's personal life, and instead healed the bruises and ribs without taking the gauze off. _So many mysteries about this girl_ she thought to herself. At the moment though, she had other problems to worry about.

Looking at the dark sky, she sighed and began her descent home. There would be no satomobiles to catch out at this hour she thought gloomily.

Suddenly, a satomobile zoomed by her. Before she could even give a shout to stop, she heard the yell of a women say it before her in the satomobile. Then, out of the car came the perfect timing of her dear sister. Smiling, she quickly bundled the child in her arms and put up a fast walking pace to her sister.

"Lin! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" she said whispering, cautious as to not wake the girl. Lin however, did not greet her sister with the same enthusiasm, nor the same level of tone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" she yelled, her voice echoing through the deserted streets. "Su", she said with a more controlled voice, "Its after midnight, your family is probably already home worried sick about you, and here you are, walking down the street with a bundle of laundry in your arms. What has gotten into your mind Su!"

_Laundry? What is this women taking about?_ Confused, she peered down at the girl in her arms who hadn't even stirred from Lin's outburst, she realized that the child may have been bundled up in quite the amount of blankets. Giving a small laugh, she decided to quickly correct her sister.

"Oh, you mean the youngster," she said in a nonchalant manner as her sisters face changed from anger to utter confusion, then to horror. "Well, funny story actually, but perhaps we can save it for another time?" she said, finishing with a tired smile.

Lin looked as though was about to argue, but only sighed in defeat. Taking a small peak at the resting child, she quickly turned around, waving at her to follow her to the waiting satomobile. Su let out a breath of relief and followed her sister to the satomobile. It had been a strange day for both Su and the girl. All she desired now was to see her dear family.

* * *

><p>It was warm. It had been years since she felt so warm and comfortable. Honestly, Olla could hardly remember the last time she felt so safe. <em>Where am I<em> she thought groggily as she fidgeted around, trying to get more comfy. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and immediately regretted doing so.

She was in the arms of a human, a woman to be precise. She immediately tensed and shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to be inflicted on her, but nothing came. In fact, the lady didn't even seem to notice Olla's awakening. Peeking through her eyes, she noticed the human's eyes were closed.

_Ohhhhhhhh_,_ she's sleeping, _Olla thought. Seeing an opportunity, Olla attempted to wiggle out of the grasp of the human. The plan backfired on her when the lady pulled her closer to her chest, muttering in her now, Olla was shaking with fear. Trying again, she was finally able to slip out of the grasp of the human and landed on the floor quietly. Quickly looking back at the human, Olla gave a sigh of relief as she saw the lady was still asleep.

She quickly scrambled away from where the human slept. Noticing a breeze coming from her left, she looked and found the doors to a balcony left open. Crawling towards it, she quietly slipped outside and closed the door behind her.

Then she noticed it. Her body, her chest, how light it was. She yanked up her shirt, discovering the metal around her body had vanished. That metal that had been stuck on her to conceal one of powers, or to her, freedom. Shaking with excitement, she quickly started to pull off the gauze surrounding the area.

At last, after years of it being crammed away, Olla stood, and stretched her wings for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Lin knew it was a bad idea. Letting some random girl Su had found in the woods stay in the house. Lin's suggestion was to just drop the girl off at some orphanage before she had a chance to steal anything. But of course, being the natural mother Su was, she had insisted on keeping the girl until she had woken up.<p>

After Suyin arrived, no one was really in the mood to talk. Everyone was exhausted after being out all night looking for Su. Su herself looked exhausted as well. After giving everyone a long explanation as to what had happened, and showing them the child herself, everyone retired to bed. However, Lin knew more questions were to be asked the following day. The girl was too mysterious to not be curious about. Even Lin herself was curious.

Taking a drink from her tea, she decided to go and check up on Su and the girl. She knew Su had camped out in her office, afraid that her husband's snoring would wake the child. Walking down the halls, Lin finally arrived at the office, but something felt the door slightly, she quietly peeked an eye through the crack, then switched to letting her seismic senses take over to see in the dark room. She felt Su's sleeping presence on the couch, but the girls seemed to be on the balcony... definitely not asleep.

Creaking open the door, careful as to not make any noise to startle the girl, Lin silently crawled toward her sleeping sister. Lin knew that she must have looked priceless right now. The mighty chief of police, crawling on the floor, trying to hide her presence from a child. But Lin knew where this was going. Su had explained how terrified the kid was when she first encountered her. Any sudden movements and Lin had a hunch the kid would probably start freaking out. She figured Su would be better at soothing down the kid than herself. Keeping aware for the rise of a heartbeat from the child signaling that Lin had been found out, Lin finally reached the couch Su was slumped on.

"Su", she whispered. The only response she got was a shuffle. "Su", she whispered again, this time giving her a light smack on the face.

Groggily, Su's eyes opened. Her focus immediately went to her empty arms, then focused on Lin. Before she could say anything, Lin held her finger up to her mouth, signaling for her to be quite. Once Su got the message, Lin grabbed her foot and put it the ground.

* * *

><p>Su immediately felt it. The girl was on the balcony doing, well, nothing. The only thing she seemed to be doing was standing there.<p>

Quietly getting off the couch, she now understood why Lin was crawling on the floor, and proceeded to crawl next to her. Feeling with their seismic senses, both sisters carefully monitored the heartbeat of the child, making sure they weren't heard and discovered. Just as Su reached a hand out to look behind the doors curtains, the girl's heartbeat disappeared.

Confused, she looked at Lin, only to be matched with the same expression. Peering behind the curtains, Su looked onto the balcony and saw no one. It was impossible. No one could just disappear like that.

Opening the doors to the balcony, Su walked out and looked around. Starting to feel the confusion to be replaced with panic, she started bustling around the balcony looking and searching for anything. She used her seismic sense to travel far onto the ground beneath her, around the house, even on the house, but found nothing. Lin followed her lead, searching for any evidence of the child, and still found nothing.

Su had tears in her eyes as she turned to her sister, both helpless as to what they should do. Lin quickly pulled Su into her arms, knowing Su would blame herself for this. Lin just didn't get it though, where could that kid have possibly gone?

* * *

><p>The wind in her face, the moonlight shining around her, Olla had never felt more alive. Spreading out her wings allowing her to glide into the clouds, Olla finally felt truly free.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhhhh, im so tired...Well, reviews would be appreciated and all , SEE YOU ALL SOON!<strong>


End file.
